The Entreaty
by foulbeast
Summary: The negotiation scene. Will wants to spring Jack from prison, but it will come with a cost. SLASH!


The Entreaty

Will awoke on the ground and slowly picked himself up, brushing straw and other depris from his lapel. He wondered how the blast he had ended up sleeping in a pile of cowplop when the previous evening's events came flouncing back. Pirates- hundreds of them had flooded the town, raping and pillaging as they went. He must make sure that his dear Elizabeth was safe! For all he knew he she could be dead, or worse, expelled! Immediately he applied to Norrington for help.

Will: We have to hunt them down. We must save her!

Norrington: Remove this man.

Will being not only chivalrous but also very intelligent and handsome decided it would be best to ask Jack Sparrow if he knew where the pirates had taken the fair maiden. He entered the prison to find the saucy yet rugged fellow laying on the floor of his cell, totally alone. Jack feint suprise when he saw Will enter, he had positioned himself in the exact position he knew would get the young chap's blood racing as soon as he recognized Will's springy step coming down the corridor. With one leg propped up he turned on his side and coaxed his head on a very devil-may-care yet alluring angle. Will furrowed his brow in frusteration. Never before had he been so tempted by another man. He was almost driven over the edge when he realized the young Captain's shoulder was exposed where his billowing tunic had "accidently" slipped off a tad. Jack pretended to be unaware of the boy's anxiety by seeming non-chalant as his fingers lazily twisted through his chest hair. That was just too much for Will, he slammed himself against the bars of the tempress's cell, "YOU! SPARROW!" he forced the words out in grunts and sputters. Jack lifted the corner of his mouth, he loved how his chiseled good looks affected the boy. Smirking he purred, "Aye?"

Will: Are you familliar with the ship, the Black Pearl?

Jack: Will, you may only call me "Black Pearl" on Sundays! And Goddess Divine on very special occassions.

Will: And what shall I call you when I'm cross, ?

Jack: You may only call me Mrs. Darcy when you are perfectly and incandescently happy, silly boy!

Will: My Pearl, please tell me, where does the ship make berth?

Jack: Where does it make berth? Have you not heard the stories? ABlah Blah Blah Blah Blah! It is an island that cannot be found except by those who already know where it is.

Will: The ship's real enough, therefore its anchorage must be a real place. Where is it?

Will's last words were spoken with a tad more menace than Jack's subjects were usually prone to in his presence. This suprised him but he shook it off, figuring it was just Will's frusteration being taken out on him, and he was right, the boy's loins ached for the masculine beast. He decided to prolong his suffering a bit more by turning around and studying his nails, acting as if he didn't give a damn about Will and his lucious, curly locks. "Why ask me?" he cooed. Will instantly sprung up with new vigor at the slight his shoulder had given, "Because you're a pirate!" Jack slowely turned around and slinked over to the bars until his body was mere inches from Will's. He leaned through the bars toards him," And you want to turn pirate yourself, is that it?" Will was taken aback- he didn't know how to answer the bad boy of his dreams. If he said yes Jack might kiss him, but if he said no he'd think him a bore. It was his father's voice who spoke to him now and Will could not betray it, so he gave the civil answer,"Never! They took Ms. Swan.." Jack smirked at this feeble remark, he was confident in his ability to sway the boy from his virtuous path. "Oh," he teased, his lips next to Will's ear now, "so you've found a girl?" he breathed. Will was reeling, he could smell the grime and sea of Jack's aroma. It was intoxicating. "Why should I help you to save her, she's just a woman, I see nothing in it for me." And with this remark Jack Sparrow pushed off the bars and leaned against the furthest most wall of his cell, arms crossed, chin pointed loftily upwards. Will could feel the tears brim in his eyes being torn from the ecstasy that is Captain Jack Sparrow so quickly was truely a punishment he never wanted to feel again. Hastily he called, "I can get you out of here!"

Jack: Oh, and how is that? You have no key.

Will: I helped build these cells. These are half pin-barrel the right leverage and the proper application of strength the door will lift free.

Jack had not forgotten that the boy was a blacksmith. He saw his chest muscles tugging at his too-tight shirt, the buttons near to popping as he sashayed in front of the cell. He could remember all too well when he'd found him in the smithy. They had fought then, and Will's skill had impressed him. How hot and sweaty they'd gotten! Jack would have loved to pin down the boy in a hay stack and have his way with Will's rough hands, but he could tell that Will had for a long time been on the straight and narrow- and he had to give the boy some alone time with thoughts of his dreadlocks cascading over his dirty naked body in order to tempt him to commit the taboo.

Jack: I've changed my mind, if you spring me from this cell I will take you to your bonny lass, but I have one condition.

Will: What is it? I'll do anything!

Jack: I want to watch you suckle the milk from this goat's tit.

And miraculously Jack produced an old goat from off stage. Will felt apprehensive.

Will: Is this really what you want?

Jack: It's all I long for.

Will: Fine, I'll do it.

Jack: That's a good boy.

Will: Alright, but I have a condition also. I want you to make the goat talk while I do the deed.

Jack: You want me to move it's mouth and be the goat's voice?

Will: Yes.

Jack: Agreed. But I have one condition, I want you to snap your underpants elastics while I make it talk.

Will: Only if you twirl the curly hairs around my nipples. I secretly like it.

Jack: I'd love to- but before we do any of this you must do one thing for me.

At this he stepped close to the bars again, and reached through to stroke Will's chin. He dragged his fingers lightly down Will's jaw, neck and chest, and nimbly they came to rest on his hips. He leaned forward so that their lips were almost touching, paused, and then spoke in what was barely more than a whisper, "I'll have you open the jail cell if you wrap your tongue around mine through these bars."

And so it was done.


End file.
